Fistful Of Love
by IkutoForever
Summary: Pein has a secret love for martial arts, he meets Itachi, a young boy who is talented in martial arts. Pein is attracted to him, but what about Itachi? Warning: Yaoi, lemon, strong language e.t.c
1. Prologue

b**Fistful of Love: Prologue**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language, kung fu and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairing is PeinIta, there might be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this prologue! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

Another warning!: This is also set in the old days… .… Also the roles of the characters are kinda all messed up….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b **

Pein walked lazily behind his father, this is so fucking boring. Kakuzu *XD I dun care what u think!* practically ran through the streets, ignoring the fact that Pein isn't very enthusiastic.

They were walking, when suddenly loud voices were heard.

"Please let us in!" Yelled a feminine voice.

Pein, Kakuzu and Zetsu turned around to see a young girl, who was carrying a small boy on her back, talking to the guards outside the city gates. Pein froze, it isn't everyday that you see such a pretty girl, so you can't blame him for staring.

"No, go away! We already told you that no one is allowed in the city for the next month!" Shooed one of the guards, the girl tried asking again, but they wouldn't change their mind.

"Please let me in! My little brother is sick and we need medicine!" She begged. The guards just snorted, this is one heck of an annoying bitch.

"Do we care? If you're so desperate, the next city is looking for some prostitutes, just go sell yourself," they mocked.

Pein frowned, this is no way to treat another human. Let alone a PRETTY human…

"Ne, sirs, please let her in. Her brother is very sick," Pein said. This time, Kakuzu frowned.

"Son, It's not our problem, don't mess with the governments' people," Kakuzu whispered. But Pein ignored him, there are some things that need to be said.

"Sirs, what can a girl do to harm our city? Please let her-" He was cut off by the girl herself.

"Sorry, I'm grateful to you and all, but I'm a guy," he said.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE?" The guards, Pein, Zetsu and even Kakuzu asked in unison. The girly-boy scowled.

"I'm sure of my own gender! What part of me looks like a girl to you?" He asked.

"Uh…. Everything," they all replied.

"Look at this you dumb-asses!" The boy pointed towards a small bump on his throat.

"Oh…. Well anyways! Back to the topic, you shou-" Started Pein.

"Who are you to talk? Fuck off and leave this to the adults!" One of the guard yelled at him. Pein gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

"But his brother is sick, he could die is he is not properly treated," the ginger argued. The boy, who is the centre of the argument, stepped in between them. He whispered something to his little brother before jumping in and kicked the guards.

The other guards started getting alerted, but before they could react, the super-fast male knocked them down and ran into the city. Pein stared after him, 'Wow! That was awesome!' he thought.

Kakuzu shook his head, "Pein! Why did you get involved? Do you realise how dangerous it was for you? You see these stupid so called kung fu masters? They don't know a fuck!" He elder scolded.

They started walking again, but were stopped. A fight was breaking off ahead of them. 'Oooh! A fight!' Pein thought excitedly.

"Fucking give me money!" Yelled a large man, the smaller man glared at him.

"NO WAY! You go make your own money instead of robbing!" He yelled back. And they charged at each other, both trying to beat the shit out of the other.

Kakuzu shook his head in disapproval, "You see, Pein? These idiots know nothing, all they do is fight, that is why concentrating on making money is the best. No need to get involved with these idiots," he said.

"Hai otou-san*Yes dad*," Pein answered robotically. How many times has his father told him this? …Definitely more then 20 times. Truthfully, Pein is the opposite of his dad, he loves martial art.

Suddenly someone interfered the fight, a man with long silver hair and two red lines on his cheeks. The large man threw a punch at him, but in one swift move, he slid the mans' fist across his chest and ended up locking both of the mans' arms behind his back.

"Piss off my territory, I'm trying to do business here," he growled. The large man quickly nodded and ran off like the world is going to end. The silver-haired man sat down, next to his small table, which had small statues of kung fu moves on it.

Kakuzu stared at the man for a second, before smirking.

"Oh, wow. Look who it is! Jiraiya, a used-to-be famous kung fu master! Nice to see you again, Jiraiya-san. Pein, bow to Jiraiya-oji-san *Uncle Jiraiya*," Kakuzu greeted, although the greeting was suppose to be respectful, it came out in a mocking manner.

Jiraiya looked up, it was clear that he had no intention of speaking to Kakuzu. Pein bowed down to him and he nodded in approval.

"Hello, Kakuzu-san, what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked in a bored manner.

"Look, Pein. You know, Jiraiya-san here used to be very famous. What was his nickname again? Oh yeah, the 'Young Thunder', the young man who fights like the thunder. But now look at him, he dropped all the way down to selling toys in the market," Kakuzu said mockingly.

Pein glanced at Jiraiya, to see his reaction, but the old man wasn't angry. Just slightly annoyed by Kakuzu.

"Well, I don't need money. To me, learning new moves of kung fu is good enough, I don't need to be rich," he answered calmly.

"Oh, Jiraiya-san, we're old friends, right? If you're stuck on financial problems, feel free to talk to me," said Kakuzu. It was clear that he is bragging and rubbing the fact that he is rich into Jiraiyas' face.

"No thank you, I am fine," answered Jiraiya. He started packing up his statues.

"Just like old times," Kakuzu sighed and then took out a piece of silver, he placed it in front of the other.

"Sorry, but I do not accept other peoples' pity," Jiraiya said. He pushed the silver back towards Kakuzu.

"Holding onto your dignity, ay? Good! Pein, take two statues and give him this silver," ordered Kakuzu.

"Hai, otou-san," Pein handed Jiraiya the silver and took 2 statues.

"If you want to buy, I will do business with you. But I'm not going to cheat, two statues is only 10 penny," Jiraiya stated. Kakuzu chuckled and then handed him the exact amount.

"Well, see you now. I will have to go, no time to chit chat," Jiraiya said, he walked away quickly.

"Pein, you see how sad it is to be them? Who gives a fuck if you know kung fu? If you don't have money, then no one will care," stated Kakuzu.

He turned to walk but Pein stopped him, the elder turned around in surprise.

"Dad, let's make this quicker, you go and visit 6th aunt and I'll go collect the rent," Pein said. Kakuzu thought for a while before nodding, he quickly walked off in the opposite direction.

Pein turned to Zetsu, "Zetsu-san, you-"

"b**I'll go collect the money/b** and you go visit you're **sensei b*master*, like how we/b **always do it, right?" Zetsu smirked. Pein nodded and then ran off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Itachi-nii-chan, that was dangerous!" The little boy scolded, he poked his brothers' forehead.

"Sasuke, that is my move!" Itachi whined, he rubbed his sore forehead. Sasuke smiled weakly, suddenly he coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Sasuke! You alright?" Itachi asked, holding his brother in his arms.

"I'm ~cough~ f-fine," stuttered the younger, he snuggled closer to the elder, as if Itachi is his life board.

"I'll go buy the medicine right now, you stay here and wait, okay?" The weasel asked, his brother nodded weakly…

_IOkay, so this is the prologue, here ya go… Please comment/review or fav if you liked it and want the next chappie./I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Did you like the story? Trust me, it'll get better….

Kana: Sounds crappy to me. Trust you? Nuhuh, big mistake to trust you.

Yaya: Aw, c'mon!

Pein: Yay! Another PeinIta!

Itachi: Oh good, at least this one has fighting in it.

Sasuke&Madara: Does this have Uchihacest?

Yaya: Huh? No, why? ~Madara and Sasuke glares at her~

Madara: Why not?

Sasuke: You want to die?

Sasuke and Madara attacks Yaya without mercy.

Yaya: NOOOOO!

Kana: I'll just say it for her. 'Fistful of Love' brought to you by team YaKa! Also, it is definitely romance! ^_^V


	2. Their Second Meeting

b**Fistful of Love: Chapter 1**/b

I_Warning: Yaoi and lemon in later chappies, strong language, kung fu and violence/gore._

_Pairings: Main pairing is PeinIta, there might be other side pairings throughout the story._/I

_**IbHope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews, comments or favs are encouraged!/I/b**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b**

"Sensei! Sensei, where are you?" Pein called out, he ran around the leaf house, trying to find his master. Suddenly, he was attacked from behind.

"Hagane Kikku! *Steel Kick!*" cried a voice form behind him. He turned around just in time to dodge the attack.

"Hebi no Te! *Snake Hands*" Pein yelled, he slithered his hands like a snake and attacked the other's neck. They continued like this for a while before the other had Pein pinned down underneath him.

"Ne, sensei! You're not playing fair! You haven't taught me those moves yet, how am I suppose to know how to dodge them?" Pein whined, he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Hahaha, Pein, Pein, Pein. What are you going to do in a battle? You opponents won't be teaching you their moves, now would they?" Jiraiya asked. *XD*

"Still not fair! Seriously, you love using me as a chair, right? I'm going to tell okaa-san *mum* that you bully me!" cried Pein, he pushed his lips into a pout.

Jiraiya quickly got off him, the younger is such a baby sometimes.

"You happy, you brat?" Jiraiya asked. The ginger smiled and nodded, his sensei rolled his eyes.

"Ne, sensei, I'm sorry about my father embarrassing you. But you'll always be the best!" Pein said, he sat down on the wooden stool. Jiraiya brought out the tea and sat opposite to him.

"No worries, Kakuzu had always been a Pein-in-the-ass," said Jiraiya, he chuckled slightly at his own joke.

"HEY!" Pein whined, he folded his arms across his chest and huffed. The pervert patted his student lightly on the head.

"Seriously, I can't imagine how Kakuzu would react if he knew that not only do you know kung fu, but I am your master," said the silver-haired man as he sipped his tea.

"Oh god, he'd flip! He'd hate me and never talk to me ever again!" Pein cried, he nibbled a piece of biscuit.

"True, that old-minded man, when will he stop being ridiculous?" Jiraiya sighed, his student shrugged.

"Anyways, is there any new statues for me?" Pein asked, his sensei nodded and handed him a bag full of small statues.

"Ne, sensei, can I ask you something?" asked Pein.

"Go ahead, unless if it's something like wanting to borrow my precious pictures," Jiraiya stated.

"Why would I want your perverted pictures? I just wanted to ask, why is my otou-san *dad* so against you?" Pein asked.

Immediately, Jiraiya tensed, as if Pein just mentioned a taboo subject.

"Um…. Well also besides that. You can't ask that," stated Jiraiya.

"Why not?"

"Kids shouldn't ask too much," Jiraiya chuckled, patting Peins' head.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm already 22!" Whined Pein.

"You definitely don't act like one." Pein pouted at this.

"Whatever, you're just jealous of my youth," Pein said. This time Jiraiya pouted.

"Well excuse me, I'm not old!"

"Jiraiya-sensei, this morning I saw someone fight, but his moves were different from any that you've taught me," Pein said.

"Oh? Can you remember it?" Jiraiya asked. The ginger stood up and twirled around, kicking.

"Something like this, I can't really remember but I remembered he kicked a lot," Pein said, sitting back down. His master frowned slightly.

"If I'm not mistaken, these moves were developed by the Uchihas. They are very famous in the north, but I heard that recently Uchiha Fugaku, the clan leader, was killed. His wife committed suicide, leaving behind two of his sons, the rest of the clan didn't want two brats to be their leader so they split up," Jiraiya explained.

"Really? Their moves seems a bit simple," Pein stated.

"Yes, I agree. The moves are quite simple, but who are we to judge? The man was voted as one of the best kung fu masters in the whole state," Jiraiya said.

"Really? Anyways, I should go now before otou-san gets suspicious. See ya sensei!" Pein said before running off. 'That boy never slows down' Jiraiya thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi paced around the streets, trying to find a pharmacy. He reached outside a large pharmacy, the weasel made a move to walk in but was suddenly stopped.

"Sorry, you're a foreigner, aren't you?" Asked a girl with long blonde hair.

"H-hai," Itachi answered.

"I don't think that 'Iryou Tengoku' *Medical Heaven* would sell medicine to you," she said. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because since you're a foreigner, they might think that you're with Suigetsus' people," she explained.

"But what should I do?" Itachi asked, his eyes clouded with worry.

"Hm, how's about I go in and buy it for you?" The girl asked him.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Yeah, just give me the money and the list of the medicines and I'll get it for you," she replied. The Uchiha took out a long list and a handful of money, he gave it to the girl who rushed inside and out of his sight.

Itachi sat on the steps outside to wait for her to come out, but she never did. 2 hours later the girl still didn't come out and Itachi started to et suspicious. He walked into the now empty pharmacy, a man with bi coloured skin and green hair was standing at the reception.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with long blonde hair come here?" Itachi asked.

"No, are you buying medicine or being annoying?" The man asked, his hand was shooing Itachi away.

"You're not providing good service," stated the Uchiha.

The man looked up and glared at him, "None of your business! Stupid girly-boy!" Itachi was going to say something else, but he saw his list of medicine on the floor.

"Look! My list is here and you said that you haven't seen her?"

"How the fuck am I suppose to know how it got here? I don't remember seeing anyone with blonde hair, now piss off!" He yelled. They glared at each other for a while, but then Pein came in the scene.

"Zetsu-kun, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Pein-sama! This boy keeps pestering us about some blonde girl," Zetsu said, pointing an accusing finger at Itachi.

"Oh, hey! You're the boy from this morning!" Pein exclaimed.

"H-hello," Itachi said, nodding his head.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, a girl told me that this place doesn't do business with foreigners, so she came in here to help me buy. But it's been 2 hours already, she hasn't came out, so I asked this guy here if he has seen her, and he told me to piss off," said the raven.

Pein turned to Zetsu and frowned, the other looked away.

"Are you buying medicine for your little brother?" Pein asked, turning back to the Uchiha. Itachi nodded slightly.

He turned to walk away, but something inside Pein snapped and he grabbed onto Itachis' arm.

"Can I see the list?" Pein asked.

"But I don't have any money left," stated the Uchiha.

"Can I see it though?" Itachi handed him the long list, he looked at it and gasped slightly. Not only was there lots, but the medicines are expensive ones! He walked over to the cupboard and took out the medicines. He pushed them towards Itachi.

"Huh?"

"Y-your brother is very sick, just take these, we need to clear out the cupboard anyways," Pein said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"A-Are you sure?" Itachi asked, his eyes widen. Pein nodded and pushed his out the door.

"Go quickly! Your brother is probably very worried," the ginger said. Itachi said thanks and ran off.

Pein stared at the disappearing figure, a smile on his face. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Zetsu pulled him around so that they were facing each other, he then shook Pein wildly.

"**bARE YOU CRAZY? THOSE MEDICINES ARE OUR MOST EXPENSIVE MEDICINES! YOU JUST FREAKING GAVE THEM AWAY! AND SINCE WHEN DO WE NEED TO CLEAR OUT THE CUPBOARD ANYWAYS?b"** Zetsu yelled, still shaking the younger wildly.

"U-um…. Don't be a cheapskate! His brother is-" he was cut off by Zetsu.

"Who cares? Since when do you have a heart made of gold? Do you realise how much money we just lost?"

"I'll pay it then! Otou-san won't know as long as you don't tell him," Pein argued. Zetsu shook his head disapprovingly.

"Pein-sama forgets about himself once he meets a pretty boy," the servant muttered.

Pein elbowed him in the ribs, "What did you say? I-I don't have anything with that boy! I-it's just his broth-"

"Excuses, excuses," Zetsu mumbled before running away so Pein can't hit him.

_**ISo…. What will happen? Um, so did you like this chapter? Plz comment/review or fav this for the next chappie. /I**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Liked the chappie? ^^

Kana: Meh, it's alright. I think it's a bit short though…

Yaya: ^^' Uh, well….

Itachi: Okay, Pein is so OOC though. Since when does he give stuff away?

Kakuzu: ~sobs~ My money, my poor, poor money! Give them back you brat!

Pein: Stop being a cheapskate. Also, Itachi-chan, I was always generous.

Itachi: ~rolls his eyes at Pein~

Yaya&Kana: …'Fistful Of love' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


End file.
